


Stay With Me

by Nafffy (LeFemmeChevalier)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mentioned Hirai Momo, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFemmeChevalier/pseuds/Nafffy
Summary: Whenever Tzuyu calls for her, Mina will always answer.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Stay With Me

"Mina-unnie!"

Mina, who was about to sit down beside Sana, looked towards Tzuyu who is seating at the far end of the table. When their eyes met, Mina tilted her head in question and the younger girl gave a wave and a small smile.

"Sit with me." Tzuyu patted the empty space beside her, her face a mixture of expectant and impatient.

Mina chuckled before nodding. She maneuvered her way towards Tzuyu, excusing herself to her other members who were asking her where she's going.

"I want to sit beside Tzuyu," she hastily explained to Sana who pointed out that Mina doesn't need to go all the way to the end of the table. 

"Of course you do." Mina ignored Sana's teasing tone as she continue to move, apologizing to Momo when her elbow almost hit her fellow Japanese.

"Sorry," Mina said, almost distractedly, when Momo gasped in surprise and mock indignation. "I just need to get through."

After turning left and right, Mina sighed before sitting down. "Hey."

Tzuyu beamed at her before holding out a donut. "Want some?"

Mina chuckled. She then gently took Tzuyu's hand and moved it closer before biting into the offered pastry.

"Good, isn't it?" Mina just nodded in reply as she chewed, reaching out for the tissue dispenser as she did. "This is my favorite."

"It's good," Mina confirmed with a nod and smile. She then scanned the pastries in front of her, humming in thought as she inspect each colorful treats. "I want that one," she said as point to the one close to Tzuyu.

When Mina tried to reach out for it, Tzuyu immediately waved her off and picked it up herself. "This one is also good," the younger girl commented as she steady her hand while Mina bite into the donut, humming and nodding as she did.

As Mina and Tzuyu eat, giggling as they joke around with each other, the other girls kept glancing in their direction every few seconds or so. Some have their head tilted in confusion, staring at the way Tzuyu kept feeding Mina and vice versa. Some are smirking and hiding it behind their napkins or forks, subtly shaking their heads in amusement whenever Mina wipe Tzuyu's lips with a tissue.

And some are looking at the two with knowing glances, as if knowing a profound secret they assume that everybody already knows.

* * *

"Mina-unnie..."

Mina turned to Tzuyu, one hand holding a pizza midair. "Yes?" she asked as she stare at the younger girl who is sitting at the sofa and looking somewhat bemused.

The younger girl then laid on the sofa with a soft thud. She rolled around, softly groaning, before laying on her stomach. "Where did you go?" she whined as she look up to Mina with wide eyes and a pout.

Mina chuckled and raised the hand holding the pizza. "You want some? There's more in the kitchen."

Tzuyu lazily shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Mina just nodded before walking towards Tzuyu. She then gestured for the younger girl to get up. And after getting halfway up, Mina sat on the sofa before gesturing to Tzuyu to lay her head on her lap.

"Sleepy?" Mina softly asked, her pizza now gone and her hands now wiped clean with a wet tissue. "Don't you want to sleep on the bed?"

The younger girl sleepily shook her head. "Just a nap," she mumbled as she close her eyes. She then turned sideways, her face away from Mina, and Mina put a hand on her head.

"You two look cute," Nayeon, who passed by them, loudly whispered in a teasing voice as she give a thumbs up before padding away. Mina just chuckled and shook her head, her eyes following the retreating back of their eldest member while she continue to gently stroke Tzuyu's hair.

And as she stroke the younger girl's hair, her hand used to the all-too-familiar routine, she gently hum to herself. And as Tzuyu sleepily turned around, her face now visible to Mina, the older girl's lips curled into a fond smile before she raise a hand to gently swipe some stray hair away from Tzuyu's face.

And as Mina continue to stare, memorizing all the slopes and the curves and even the charming elfin ears, she wondered when she started falling for Tzuyu.

And as she felt the all-too-familiar glow of affection steadily rising like a geyser about to burst, she wondered how long she could hide her feelings from the sleeping girl.

* * *

"Mina-unnie."

Mina immediately turned to look at Tzuyu who was walking a few feet away from her. She saw the outstretched arm directed to her so Mina, without any second thought, ran towards Tzuyu.

"Stand beside me," Tzuyu told her as two of them walk side by side, hands clasped together. Mina gave the younger girl a quick glance and saw her eyes squinting at the sun.

"Am I shielding you enough?" Mina nodded at Tzuyu who was looking at her with a quirked eyebrow. 

While they all wait for the staff to fetch them umbrellas, Mina closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Tzuyu who had her back on her. She rested her head on the younger girl's back, softly sighing in contentment at the familiar contact.

Tzuyu looked back at the older girl. "You okay?"

Mina just gave a nod before unwrapping her arms around Tzuyu when a staff called their attention. And when the production team gave their instructions, she loosely wrap her arms around Tzuyu as the group listened.

And the arms stayed all throughout as the couple smile and laugh in front of the cameras.

* * *

"Mina?"

"Yes?" Mina asked, her eyebrows slightly furrowing at Tzuyu's expression. She got up from her bed with a soft groan and sat indian-style, one hand holding the iPad. She then picked up two pillows and put it on her lap, one on top of the other, and stabilized the iPad atop it. "What is it?"

The younger girl didn't immediately answer. After a while, she moved, the iPad's screen displaying a flurry of movements that Mina couldn't pick up due to her limited view.

"Tzuyu?"

"Still here," the younger girl said as the screen stabilized again, covering Tzuyu's face who seems to be lying on her side. "Just wanted to lie down."

Mina chuckled. "I just got up."

"That sounds familiar," Tzuyu said with a soft laugh. "You're always awake when I'm sleeping."

"Napping," Mina corrected with a chuckle. "We sleep at the same time."

"And in the same bed. I miss that." Tzuyu's eyes widened before giving the red-faced, laughing Mina a sheepish smile. "I don't mean it like that," she tried to explain calmly while failing to hide the amusement in her voice.

"What do you mean, then?" Mina asked with a giggle, still feeling the warmth on her face.

Tzuyu lips curled in a small smile. "Just, you know, cuddling. I miss that." She paused before sighing softly, her smile morphing into a sad one. "I miss you."

Mina's eyes softened as she feel her chest constrict. "I miss you, too."

"But this is fine, too," Tzuyu assured with a smile, her voice audibly perking up. "As long as I can still see you, everything is fine."

Mina just nodded. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice as she feel her chest tighten with suppressed emotions. "I'm sorry for going away."

"Don't." Mina heard the rustling of fabric and saw the change in the angle as Tzuyu sat up, her hair in disarray and her shirt slightly disheveled. "Don't _ever_ apologize for that," the younger girl said in a firm but soothing voice. "Your health is more important, Mina."

Mina sighed as she slump back on her bed. "I just wish I can be with you," she mumbled. "With all of you."

Tzuyu just stared, her eyes soft with warm affection. "Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

Tzuyu's eyes, even behind the glass screen, are filled with certainty. "No matter what happens, you'll come back to me." She paused and hummed as her lips curled upwards. "And if you can't, you'll let me come to you," she declared with a grin, her eyes crinkled in a smile and her voice carried assurance.

Mina giggled as she feel the constriction loosen up—enough for her to breath a sigh and to smile a serene smile. "You'll have to get better at Japanese," she commented with a giggle and Tzuyu just grinned.

"I _am_ getting better," the younger girl boasted. "Momo-unnie and Sana-unnie are helping me a lot."

Mina laughed at Tzuyu's smugness. "But you'll get an accent," she teased.

"It's okay," Tzuyu said with a shrug. "I have you to teach me standard Japanese anyway." She paused, her eyes questioning. "Right?"

Mina nodded, feeling the all-too-familiar rush of affection as her finger absentmindedly caressed the glass screen. "Of course. You'll always have me," she whispered softly.

And as Tzuyu tried to speak Japanese and Mina looked and listened with a fond smile, giggling every now and then as she tease Tzuyu on her adapted pronunciation, Mina felt at peace.

And as Tzuyu said her goodnight with a promise that she'll video call Mina again after their schedule tomorrow, Mina went to bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Mina-chan..."

Mina looked up from her phone, smiling fondly at the cranky-looking girl who padded towards her bed. "How's the award show?"

"Same." Tzuyu lied down on the bed and cuddled closer to Mina. "We got an award," she added, her voice muffled as she bury her head to Mina's neck.

Mina chuckled, partly because Tzuyu's breath tickled her. "I know. I watched." She curled her arm and reached to caress the younger girls neck. "And I saw you almost giving the other girls a heart attack."

Tzuyu whined as she wrap an arm around Mina, closing the already miniscule gap between them as the younger girl nuzzle her neck. "I didn't mean to.”

Mina chuckled. "What were you going to say anyway?"

Tzuyu hummed, chuckling as the older girl giggled at the vibration. "Nothing," she mumbled as she kiss Mina's neck, softly laughing when Mina whined about being bitten. "I guess I still can't get over it."

"Me, too." Mina turned to Tzuyu with a soft smile before kissing the girl's lips. "Mostly because you ambushed me," she whispered with a soft giggle as they parted, her hand still idly caressing the younger girl's neck.

Tzuyu smirked before giving Mina a peck. "But you still said yes."

"Of course I'll say yes." Mina raised her other arm up, admiring the glitter of the diamond ring on her finger. "But you know I can't wear this in public, right?"

Tzuyu shrugged. "I know." She then turned her head, one hand reaching upward and grasping Mina's hand before bringing it down to her eye-level. "And it's okay. As long as you wear it around the house," she added, her fingers idly caressing Mina's as she admire the ring with pride.

The two remained that way for an hour, whispering and kissing and just enjoying the familiar comfort that comes with being together. And when Tzuyu's eyelids started to drop as she give a soft yawn, Mina gave her a kiss on the forehead before attempting to get up.

"No, don't go." Tzuyu's arms tightened around Mina. "Stay with me."

Mina chuckled as she relaxed. "Of course." She then turned sideways, her body now facing Tzuyu who has her eyes closed. "Always."

One eye cracked open as Tzuyu look at the older girl. She then moved closer, closing their gap with a kiss. "Promise?" she mumbled as they parted, going back for a peck before looking at Mina with sleepy but affectionate expression.

Mina hummed softly as she open her eyes, her lips curling at the sight of the familiar expression. "Promise."

And as Tzuyu drift off to sleep, with Mina humming a soft tune as she continue to embrace the sleeping girl, Mina wondered about promises and forever and the unknown future.

She also thought back to Tzuyu, nervous but still smiling, who presented Mina with a ring and a promise of forever.

Mina smiled as she close her eyes, remembering the promise to herself that she didn't say out loud when she accepted the ring.

And it's the promise of staying with Tzuyu as long as she can and making sure to never _ever_ break it.

* * *

**End**


End file.
